Father (Codename: Kids Next Door)
Father (real named as Benedict "Ben" Uno) is the most elusive and recurring villain in Codename: Kids Next Door for he is the main antagonist of the series. He lives with The Delightful Children From Down The Lane in the delightful mansion and has the ability to grow a massive inferno. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Biography Backstory Father's full biography is listed here due to its long length. Pre-Series As a child in Great Britain, Benedict Uno was terrified of his own father, being extremely obedient despite his dislike for the man. When Monty Uno decided to rebel against Grandfather, Benedict insisted that they would stand no chance against him, and, as a result of his cowardice, he did not join Monty in the uprising, which ultimately did prove successful. Sometime between this incident and the present day of the series, Benedict took up his father's mantle as the king of evil and ultimate oppressor of children, became a demonic being similar to Grandfather, and vowed to destroy the Kids Next Door. He also moved to the United States. Continuity Issue In Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E., Father is said to have been an adult created by children named "Mr. Wigglestein" who one day refused to obey his child's commands and led an uprising of adults. The following explanations have been presented as possible reasons: *This may have been Grandfather, as Father's origins are shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O. However, it is revealed that Grandfather is actually the son of one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill, as such this either implies that A.R.C.H.I.V.E. is not canon, or that the Mr. Wigglestein seen in the story was actually Grandfather's ancestor. *It's most likely that the story itself was made up by Nigel Uno, and that he inserted Father as the villain. *It's also likely that the story presented in the episode was merely retconed from the KND Continuity all-together. Ultimate Evil At one point, Father created the Delightfulization Chamber, a device designed to turn any kid into a mindlessly obedient and perfectly behaved child (most likely as a precaution for what happened between Monty and Grandfather, from happening to him). The first working Delightfulization Chamber was used on Sector Z. During the Delightfulization Process, the machine blew a fuse for reasons unknown, caused it to explode, and amplified its effects "eleventy billion-fold", which created the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who from then on, would be Father's "children" and most powerful allies. Other notable minions of Father include the Ice Cream Men, Six-Gum Gang and the Teen Ninjas, including his apprentice, Cree Lincoln and his captain, Chad Dickson. Father does not directly control the majority of the KND's rogues gallery, but frequently employs the services of other villains who, while otherwise operating independently, are readily willing to serve him. Even the Delightful Children frequently appear without Father. Father is occasionally seen attending the villain meetings of Mr. Boss, who regularly functions as a leader of the series' lesser villains or as a second-in-command. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and the comic story Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E., Father is said to be the head of a company called "Evil Adult Industries Inc." It is also implied that Father employs several children similar to the DCFDTL throughout the world, as shown in the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain and Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square. Battling the Kids Next Door Father is mentioned for the first time by name only in Operation: Z.O.O. Father was first encountered by Sector V in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., in which he admonishes the DCFDTL for their repeated failures against the KND. He allows his children to use the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" to destroy the Sector V Treehouse; in the process, the Delightful Children also manage to transform Numbuh 1 into an adult with the Age Cigar. The remaining members of Sector V infiltrate the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to retrieve the cigar, with Numbuh 1 (now "Mr. Uno" the ice cream man) joining them to defeat the Delightful Children. Sarcastically applauding Uno's success at defeating "a bunch of little kids", Father attacked with his devastating fire powers, but Sector V was able to triumph by covering him with all the ice cream in Mr. Uno's truck. As Numbuh 1 de-aged himself back to his old self and escaped with his team, Father could only lie on the floor, weakly ordering the DCFDTL to get his sweater. His second major appearance was in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., the culmination of a story arc consisting of several loosely-related episodes. Here, he activates a device which creates a rapidly-expanding energy field that turns all KND operatives caught in it into animals. However, the field's reliance on the KND Code Module for its targets backfires when Tommy Gilligan decommissions himself, gaining immunity to the energy field. He proceeds to upload the DNA of the DCFDTL - and Father himself - into the KND Code Module, making them viable targets for their own weapon. Transformed into a panther, Father was locked in his own mansion's cages, allowing Tommy to free his trapped comrades and destroy the device producing the energy field. With the energy field gone, Father returned to normal, but the KND were long gone by the time he escaped his own prison. Although Tommy's actions defeated him at the time, Father's failed scheme would bear surprising fruit in Operation: I.T. With his DNA in the Code Module, he was technically a KND operative; thus, he was able to infiltrate their Moon Base. Coincidentally, he arrived during the annual competition for leadership (a worldwide game of Tag, since nobody actually wanted the job), and Numbuh 2 was using the Code Module to track his fellow operatives. Currently "It", with ten seconds left to get rid of the status, Numbuh 2 threw open a door and blindly tagged the person behind it - unfortunately for him, Father was that person. As the villain gloated, the clock struck noon, officially making Father the Supreme Leader of the KND. Convening the irate Operatives in the KND Super Convention Center, Father explained how his DNA was loaded into the Code Module by Tommy, thereby making him a member despite his age and decidedly anti-kid sympathies. Numbuh 86 and her team attempted to decommission him on the spot, but Father invented a new rule on the spot that prevented her from doing so. After the Decommissioning Squad stood down, Father claimed that he had turned over a new leaf; thus, he declared his intent to destroy all broccoli in the world. This action won most of the Operatives' trust, allowing him to dismiss them to their treehouses with minimal resistance. However, it was a ploy to put his foes in the way of his real aim: by infecting the KND Treehouse Central Root System with a "patent pending broccoli virus", Father planned to transform all treehouses into broccoli farms, thereby weakening the KND Operatives and providing enough broccoli to feed every kid in the world. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 attempted to trick Father into making them Supreme Leader - by complimenting him and offering advice on being Supreme Leader, respectively - but the villain was not fooled, that is, until he bragged about how he was carelessly tagged by Numbuh 2 and demonstrated on Numbuh 362, at which point 362 panicked and tagged the DCFDTL, who then panicked and tagged Father again, but in the process successfully started another game of tag. Father then created an army of clones to attack and confuse them until his status became permanent at noon. However, his statement that no one liked broccoli proved to be his undoing: no happier about Father's plan than the KND, the Delightful Children returned the Code Module to the Operatives, who used it to track the real Father and eliminate his clones. For his last defense, Father attempted to protect himself with a solid wall of broccoli, only for Numbuh 362 to heroically chew through the mass, pin down Father, and threaten him with a piece of broccoli unless he relinquished his authority by tagging her. After Father and the Delightful Children were removed from the base, their DNA was extracted from the Code Module to prevent a repeat of the incident. Grandfather Reborn As the secondary antagonist in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father employs the help of nearly every villain in the universe and organizes a massive attack on the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, which appears to be a diversion for Stickybeard's armada to attack the Moon Base. However, the museum is Father's true target; more specifically, the seemingly-broken Recommissioning Module. Back at the Convention Center, Father reveals that the Module is actually fully functional (having been repaired by Numbuh 86 to restore the memories of Sector V in the aftermath of Operation: E.N.D.), but requires the DNA of a current KND Operative to activate. Fortunately, Numbuh 1 arrives to reclaim the device, allowing Father to extract one of his boogers after Cree immobilizes him. As another Teen Ninja traps the rest of Sector V, Father taunts Numbuh 1 with the fact that he was counting on his attempt to retrieve the module, gleefully declaring that his failure will spell the end of the Kids Next Door. With the Recommissioning Module activated, Father uses it to restore the Grandfather's memories, intending to rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather calls his son a failure and orders him to leave, correctly pointing out that Father only restored him because he couldn't beat the KND himself. Dejected, Father tosses the Recommissioning Module in the trash and heads back home to wallow in self-loathing. Consequently, he is not transformed into a Senior Citizombie, and his home becomes one of the only places in the world left unchanged by Grandfather's powers. Towards the end of the movie, the newly-reawakened Numbuh 0 goes to his brother for help and offers him a second chance to stand up to their father alongside him. Father ultimately accepts the offer, and during the confrontation with Grandfather, goes into a violent rage against his abusive father, only to immediately and abruptly abandon the fight due to a lack of willpower, saying that he no longer cares about anyone or anything else in the world at this point. At the end of the film, after the Kids Next Door Moonbase is launched at Grandfather, Father is seen in the kitchen of his partially-destroyed mansion. Looking over his shoulder at the carnage, the villain declares, "I hate everyone", before returning his attention to his table. Later Confrontations In Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Father appears as one of the many villains shopping at the Supervillains Supermarket & Deli. He is the first character to claim the last box of Rainbow Munchies, only to be interrupted by Mr. Boss, Count Spankulot, and Sector V in rapid succession. This leads to a massive free-for-all as everyone in the store scrambles to buy the cereal, with Father being taken out early on when the kids trap him in a barbecue. However, Father frees himself in time to cut off the kids' escape, incinerating their ship (stolen from Stickybeard). After being briefly distracted by a sea of popcorn - popped by proximity to his flames - Father demanded the cereal from Numbuh 5, only to realize that Knightbrace had purchased it in the confusion. He insisted that Knightbrace share the Rainbow Munchies with him, only to learn that the dental-themed fiend actually planned to destroy the cereal. Infuriated at this callous disregard for Rainbow Munchies, Father formed a brief truce with Sector V and the other villains in order to beat up Knightbrace; afterwards, he was seen contentedly eating a bowl of Rainbow Munchies with the other characters. Father was also involved in some of the later and more elaborate "C.A.K.E.D." episodes, namely Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. In the latter, his ancestors, the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother, who is Father's great-grandmother, are mentioned. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (the series finale), Father turns into a Dragon after losing his pipe during the episode's climax. At the end of the story, it is revealed that he is the person interviewing the now-grown up members of Sector V in the present day, but it's revealed that Numbuhs 2 thru 5 had simply tricked Father into thinking that Numbuh 1 was still off in outer space somewhere as part of the Galactic KND, because through a phone call between Numbuhs 5 and 1 reveals that by this point, Numbuh 1 (now an adult) has returned to Earth, and was implied to be waiting for his old teammates on the KND-Moonbase. The whole setup was done most likely to get rid of Father by having go into space after his nephew to finally retrieve his missing pipe after all these years. Personality In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father (as young Benedict Uno) was very cowardly and obedient, scared of his father, Grandfather, refusing to disobey his orders out of fear. Following his footsteps, Benedict became Father wearing a silhouette suit and hating all children, going as far to delightfulize the members of Sector Z into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Next to Grandfather, he is the cruelest of all the villains throughout the series, making more attempts to destroy or take over the Kids Next Door Organization than any other character. As a result, they considered him the greatest enemy they've ever faced until the return of Grandfather. He even once tried to cook children into the Delightful Children's Birthday cake, which would have resulted in both mass murder and cannibalism. However, he's shown to have a humorous side as shown in many episodes such as Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. but is still ill-tempered and impatient, bursting into flames when angered. He's also rather sarcastic as shown in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and in Operation: I.T. He has also shown to still be fairly sensitive, as in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. in which no one invited him to a "party" down at cell block, so he says, "What, no one invites me? I may be evil, but I still like to party down once in a while..." In Operation: Z.E.R.O. it's shown he's the victim of parental favoritism, being rejected and publicly humiliated by Grandfather. Later Father expresses jealousy towards his older brother, who Grandfather outright says is his favorite son. He still seeks approval from Grandfather, to no avail. Physical appearance Both Forms Father is slim and sharp. When his head is turned, he is shown to have a pointed chin, and a pointed nose. His hair is always styled into a pompadour, and he is never seen without his pipe (except for in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Suit Form Father's body is completely black with a red outline along his body and eyebrows, giving him a silhouette-like appearance with few other discernible features, the most notable among them being his bright yellow eyes, which often are exaggerated since his eyes are the only way of visually seeing his facial expression. His mouth is rarely ever visible. Plain Form In Operation: Z.E.R.O (and previously, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.), he appears without his silhouette suit. He wears red rimmed glasses, black pants, suspenders, dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie. Powers and abilities Father possesses several superpowers, most notably an array of fire-based abilities such as shooting fireballs and creating a wall of flame around himself. His offensive powers tend to become more active when he is angered, and could even overpower the likes of his own father if enraged enough (though he has never tried). In addition, Father possesses levitation (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., and other episodes), telekinesis (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.), self-replicating (seen in Operation: I.T.), and even shape-shifting (seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis was the most used ability that Father possessed. It's possible that this ability is fueled by either anger or evil as Father's powers increased whenever he became angry. Father was shown the ability to summon fire around him in multiple episodes. He was able to utilize that fire as he pleased, including the following: Extinguishing It did not require much effort for Father to extinguish any flames that he created, and his flames could go out as soon as he stopped needing them. That was important, as it prevented him from losing control of the flames that he created. Fireballs Father was shown to have the ability to throw fireballs (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and other multiple episodes). Fire Invulnerability Interestingly, Father was capable of using his fire without burning himself. He was also capable of preventing his fire from burning others. Fire Sculpting Father was able to create shapes, such as cages and fists, out of fire. Flamethrower Father was able to focus his flames into a beam, much like a powerful flamethrower. It was capable of slowly melting through metal. Other Powers Father also possessed various powers that were unrelated to fire: Levitation Father was able to float above the ground. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., and other episodes.) Self-Replication Father was able to create fake copies of himself, which turned to smoke when they were attacked. (Operation: I.T.) Shadow Suit Father was shown the ability to make a shadow suit while, and after, he was covered with flames. It was possible that was the only part of the ability set that was inherited, as it was the only one (other than Levitation) that Father and Grandfather had in common. Shape-Shifting Father was shown that he was able to change his appearance and shape. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Telekinesis It was used on Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Non Super-Powers Father also possesses a variety of non-super-powered abilities: Mechanical Genius Father is a skilled engineer and inventor, who created the Delightfulization Chamber, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and Knightamatons. He also designed his mansion as a highly-defended fortress. Business As the head of Evil Adult Industries Inc, Father showed great business skills. Persuasion Father was shown multiple times to be able to convince other villains (and even The KND themselves once) to side with him in his plans. Acting In addition to his powers of persuasion, Father had a natural ability to lie convincingly while he kept a completely straight face. He used that to trick numerous people, from other villains to KND Operatives. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Baking Father was shown to be able to bake a variety of large, mouth-watering cakes that were the envy of children around the world; some of those cakes would be nearly impossible to bake by normal means. Unconfirmed Note: this section is for Heavily Implied powers, meaning headcanons and fan made ones do not qualify. If there is not evidence for it, it does not belong here. Weather Manipulation In Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., when the Delightful Children From Down The Lane failed to defeat the KND, it began to rain, at which point, the Delightful Children concluded that Father "Is most unsatisfied" which implied that the rain was caused by Father as a way of expressing his disappointment. Alternatively, it could have been just a classic element to set the mood of the scene. Power Source It was possible that Father got his abilities either from Grandfather or from his Mother. If Father's power was fueled by evil, it would explain why Nigel or Monty never showed the ability to use the powers that Father exhibited. However, it would also fail to explain why Grandfather was not shown using fire abilities or shape-shifting abilities of any sort, as he was shown to be more evil than even Father. Weaknesses Father was shown to be weak to cold (ice cream) and water, which cancelled out his fire powers if enough force was applied. (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. and Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.) Father also once surrendered and crumbled in fear after he was threatened to be force-fed Broccoli by Numbah 362. (Operation: I.T.) Appearances Television shows Films and Specials Video games Comic books Relationships Quotes *Hey 19th century kid you want to watch some cartoons on the television? *Those rotten Kids Next Door need to learn some manners. *Jerk now you've made me angry. Very Very very eh forget it you can wrestle pappy yourself Monty I'm going to get some rocky road. *Can't you see I'm busy? *I hate everyone. *Professor Utonium's weakness is his sentimental heart. *What's going on here? You did this you've ruined everything well I'll make sure that you won't ruin anything ever again. *What this? It matches my eyes. *How dare you that cake is not for you to. What the? *Why you nincompoop! That's Fusion Bubbles! She's not to be trifled with. *Your father lied to me your father was a loser just like you. *What do you think you're doing? Nobody except for my Delightful Children is allowed to eat this cake. *The 19th century? Get out of here. *You Big Jerk. *Thanks I'll review Mandark's secret tech. It might help us defeat Fuse. Who says kids are good for nothing? *Intriguing. According to the data in the Master Control Nozzle, these creatures were heading directly towards us here at Eddy's Castle. I wonder why? *So, the Kids Next Door thought they could get their snot-encrusted hands on my Delightful Children's cake by sending a couple of girls. *Only in the cold of space could I construct the largest ice cream cake ever for my Delightful Children. *This kid doesn't get out much, now does he? *You are the most detestable child who has distrusted me. Well, now you owe me for this. Fuse's creatures are going to wreck my new mansion before it's finished! You must defeat four Crash Loaders before they damage my new mansion. *Batter up kids. *Oh, happy day. It's you! Well, come on in, I guess. *Excuse the mess , like I barely give a doo-doo anymore. *Uh Oh! *Now let's defeat five Heavy Pinchers before they damage my housing development. *What? Nobody invites me? I might be evil but that doesn't mean I don't like to party down every once in a while. *You may fire when ready. *Take them away. *You had a party I didn't get permission for a party. *Hey I didn't get permission for a party. *Maybe Fuse is taking over Peach Creek Estates because none of you heroes are here to keep an eye on the place. Find three Gooby Traps that Fuse has planted and get rid of them. *Fuse has planted Gooby Traps to deliver his Fusion Matter into Peach Creek Estates. You need to stop him. My housing development will be destroyed. *I am most unsatisfied. *Excellent work my evil apprentice Cree. *The day is nearly upon us my Delightful Children one day soon the Kids Next Door will be no more. *Oh is that key lime pie? *Hey you stop right there so you thought you could sneak by me eh? Well I want your stupid catering vehicle out of my parking spot pronto. *At first those kids next door were a minor nuisance. That's why I addressed a few of them with instruction. But because of your constant failures, they constantly interfere with my skills to have the adults rule the world! That angers me. I will no longer tolerate failure. Destroy the Kids Next Door, or else! *Good well what are you waiting for? *Alright but when you're done with it I don't want to see so much distraction. You understand that? *With pleasure. I should've destroyed you and your friends a long time ago. I was thinking my children could take care of such a minor annoyance, but they are a disappointment. *Bravo, Mr. Uno. You have Skillfully managed to trick a bunch of children. The question is : Do you have what it takes to play with the big boys? *Shall we begin? *Silence. *Bravo, Mr.Uno! Now have my full attention! *We won't be needing toys now will we Mr. Uno? So shall we proceed? *I said enough! Well now, it seems to me that the ice cream business just isn't for you, Mr. Uno. I think it's time you were fired! *My fellow adults the age of children is over. *I'll only be in Saratoga Springs for the day because my Dr. said I have to get some fresh air and take a break from making kids lives miserable now I know that I can trust my Delightful Children to keep things neat and tidy while I'm gone right? *Good I left some money up on the counter for pizza and don't forget to feed the cats. *Thank you so much for taking care of these monsters. Now bring me what's left of those Heavy Pinchers. *Hey that's cold. *Oh no. It looks like I'M it! *Let me tell you something. The next time I see Stickybeard back here he'd better run to his Candy Closet. Because I am not prosugarin the hurt that he's going to get. *Good work defeating those monsters. Bring me the Master Control Nozzle they left behind. We might learn something about Fuse's plans. *Good work. Why is Fuse so obsessed with that harmless Eddy and his castle? Why not more important people? Like me? *My brilliant plan has been ruined again by those blasted Kids Next Door. *You know I could really go for a hamburger right now. *Good work. A few more missions like that will make up for your distrust of me. Once you get to know me I'm really not so evil. *Come now you obviously think that I'd share your birthday cake with anyone? *Once it's back in my hands those good for nothing villains will get absolutely nothing and like it. *By pulling all their items together we won't lose. *I won't stop until I destroy the Kids Next Door. *Just another step until the adults rule the world. *I gave you quite the spanking. *Thank you. I might be able to use the pieces of these monsters to decorate the cornicework of my mansion. You're starting to pay off your debt. *Alright alright but I can't buy you this and that suspender outfit you wanted but if you promise to do more chores around the house. *I guess I'll have to redo the floors. *Good job kid now I'll put these things in a safe place just to make sure Fuse won't get them. *I am not happy finding you kids in my house. *Is that what he told you? Why your father came in last place every year. *I did how did you know that? *That's probably just the price tag oh no you don't you're trying to get me to say tag and then touch you so that I won't be the leader anymore well I am not falling for it buddy boy I am the leader of the Kids Next Door and I'm going to stay being the leader until I've fed your miserable treehouse's into enough broccoli to feed every kid in the world 8 meals a day with the stuff. *Well it was simple really when that dumb Numbuh 2 kid opened the door he reached out and tagged me just like this. *Tag you're it. *Now give me that box of cereal. *Our guests have arrived. *Hello and goodbye. *I'm so glad that you could visit me today. Because I want to show you something that will change your lives forever and ever. *I've never liked tag I've always preferred hide and seek. *You're too late kids. *How dare you give it back this instant. *Hey who's there? *Wait a second this is an autograph book signed by Numbuh 362. *Oh really? Well I guess we'll just have to pack up and go of course it's locked. *Just go already. *And you will forget about your Christmas bonus pal. *If you want something done right. *Well, well, well. You and Professor Utonium have helped Fuse by disrupting my vital work against Fuse's minions. I hope you're happy! Take that and get out of here. *Good work with the Gooby Traps. That oughta stop Fuse from spreading his nastiness further into Peach Creek Estates for now. *First it was the Crash Loaders, then it was the Heavy Pinchers... and now the Maelstrom Creepers are undermining houses. They must be stopped before the houses collapse the entire neighborhood. *Not only were those Tech Tunnelers went after Dexter's house. But they were also after the stash of tech gadgets hidden in Mandark's yard. You better get there quick before Fuse steals them all. *Now I know where Numbuh 1 is. *No, no, no! Cut! You Kids Next Door are not in my script! *Cut cut cut! You're ruining my scene. *Nigel Uno I am done playing games with you boy give me back my pipe this instant. *No no NOOOOOOOOO! Gallery Trivia *Despite having blue eyes as a child, he retains the yellow eyes in his adult human form. *Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. is the first time Father is seen without his silhouette-suit. *Although Father was not seen until Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., he was mentioned by The Delightful Children in Operation: Z.O.O. *For several episodes, Father was noticed as the only adult as a KND operative, as Tommy Gilligan put his DNA in the KND's Code Module, so he would be considered part of KND, and thus, turned to an animal by his own contraption in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., making him the first and only adult officially in KND, though later his DNA was removed in Operation: I.T.. **However, it is said in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. that there are undercover adult agents. *Both Father and Monty refer to Grandfather as "Pappy". *Despite being from Great Britain (like his brother Monty and his nephew Nigel), Father does not speak with a British accent, but an American one. *Father's voice actor Maurice LaMarche is based on Kirk Douglas. *He has the same voice as Perry from Robot and Monster, Michaelangelo from the Animaniacs episode, "Hooked on a Ceiling", and Spartacus from Johnny Bravo, since all four of them are voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Category:Villains Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Mutants Category:Lions Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Main antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Overtakers Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:American characters Category:Devils Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kids